Uncertain Future
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: No one knows what the future holds,or how our lives will change. Asuna asks Kazuto over to tell him something important Title is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Kazuto stood outside the house, his phone in hand.

He glanced down at the device, rereading the message.

 _Hey, I really need to talk to you,can you come over...call me when you get here._

Kazuto sighed, pressing the call button and raising it to his ear. He waited,taking in his surroundings.

"Hello?" Asuna answered, Kazuto frowned. He could hear the nervousness in her tone.

"Hey, I'm out here,what's -"

"I'll be right there." She sniffled,ending the call. He placed the phone in his jacket pocket. He sighed. When at last the door opened, Asuna beckoned him inside.

"I'm glad you're here." She said ,her eyes were red and slightly puffy from the time spent crying in her bed.

Kazuto pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked,softly. Fresh tears fell as the girl tightened her grip.

"I just -can we talk in my room,no one's home right now,but-"

" Yeah,you know you can tell me anything. " Asuna nodded against his shoulder and after a brief hesitation, released him, leading the teen up the stairs and into her room. Asuna closed the door behind her.

"What's got you so upset?" Asuna gestured to the bed.

"" you might want to sit down first. " Kazuto took the suggestion and Asuna made her way to her dresser,pulling open the top drawer and grabbing a small plastic bag. She lowered herself onto the bed beside her boyfriend.

"I love you so much. I know I can come to you with everything and I - don't know how to do this."

" I can't help you if you don't tell me,Asuna. Please just talk to me,whatever it is, I'll do whatever I can to help you through it,you know that. " He leaned forward and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I know, you're amazing. But what I have to tell you, I don't want it to change what we have. I haven't told anyone and I've never felt so...I don't know how to tell you what I feel. It's just,everything's a mess and I -"

" Hey, it's okay. " Kazuto soothed,embracing the girl. the dark haired teen felt his heart break for the girl. The pair sat there for what seemed like hours before Asuna calmed down enough to speak.

"I'm sorry, it 's just that I have so much on my mind right now." She sniffled ,wiping away the last of her tears and clearing her throat.

"Don't be, what can I do to make this better for you?"

" right now,I just need you here with me. I know it's going to be a lot,and after I tell you,if you need some time,I understand. "

"Why would I -" Asuna handed the bag to Kazuto who was clearly confused.

"Open it when you're ready." He hesitated, then began to pull open the bag. His eyes grew wide as he realized what lay inside. Instantly he lifted his head.

"Asuna -" he began in surprise. She took in a deep breath letting it out slowly.

"Kazuto, I might be pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Kazuto sat in stunned silence,Asuna moved closer to him,resting her head on his arm. This seemed to pull him back to reality. Instantly he pulled her close to him once more.

"Asuna, I - are you okay,I mean I know you -"

" I don't know. What happens now, I know I should probably have taken the test before I asked you to come over, I just really don't think I can do this alone. I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"No, I'm glad you called, so I could be here with you and we can find out together." Kazuto comforted. "It's going to be okay."

"How can you say that, if the test says-"

"Look at me," Asuna pulled away, gazing into his eyes. The boy offered a reassuring smile. "I love you and no matter what this test says, that's not going to change. Take the test and we'll go from there. We got into this together, we'll get through it the same way." The dark haired teen leaned forward, kissing her softly.

"But if it's positive -"

"One step at a time. Try to calm down a little so you don't make yourself sick." Asuna nodded,she stood up from the bed with the bag in hand.

"The sooner we know,the better,right?" She asked .

"Right. " Kazuto confirmed. Asuna drew in a breath,nodding. She was soon out of sight.

The boy sighed heavily. He knew the trouble this situation could cause for Asuna. Though he had meant what he said, he found himself hoping for a negative result.

a million thoughts were racing through his mind. How was he going to do this, what could he possibly offer them? He rested his head in his hands with a soft sigh.

"Hey" Asuna's voice called softly,instantly,Kazuto attempted to pull himself together. He reached out,taking her hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" He stood form the bed,allowing Asuna to lean into him.

"I'm really worried about this. We have to wait for a little bit. I set a timer on my phone. I'm so sorry."

"For what, we were both there. It's not like you're the only one who-"

"If I hadn't told you-" He kissed her head lovingly.

"We'll be fine. I love you so much." Asuna raised her head to meet his gaze.

"What are we going to do, you wanted to go to America and-"

"We'll do the best we can. Some things are more important. We'll figure it out."

"Kazuto, do you even want this, I mean if I'm pregnant, I couldn't-"

"I'm not asking you to."

"Kazuto?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm starting to feel a little sick and-"

"Maybe you should lie down for a while. Try to rest." Asuna nodded.

"Will you lay down with me, like you did before?" Kazuto helped her into bed, making his way to the other side and pulling himself onto the mattress.

Both teens lay facing each other, the young girl gripped her boyfriend's hand, their fingers interlaced. With his free hand, Kazuto gently brushed back several strands of hair from Asuna's face. They needed no words as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Asuna said as the last of her tears fell.

"If I am, it's because I have you. " the brown haired teen shifted closer to Kazuto, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." Asuna snuggled into Kazuto. "For being so loving and always dropping everything for me. For being the kind of person I know I can go to for anything. We have a lot to think about now. It's just good to know we can have serious conversations and be okay."

"Yeah. That's how it should be."

"Kazuto?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we can really do this, we're not even out on our own yet, we're still in school..."

"It'll work out."

"How can you be so sure?"Kazuto smiled reassuringly.

"Because there's been a lot of situations we've been thrown into, we made it through together. I don't think there's anything we can't handle." Asuna grinned faintly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So...do you think we'll have a little boy or a girl?"

" I don't know. Honestly, as long as you and the baby are okay, I wouldn't mind having either one."

"I wouldn't mind having a boy, but I kind of hope we have a little girl. it would be fun to take her shopping when she's older. Think of all the adorable things we could get her. Cute little dresses, tiny shoes..."

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself, our baby could be a boy and think of how much we'd save without having to buy a thousand pairs of shoes in a single shopping trip." Kazuto teased."Boys are easier to shop for anyway. " Asuna chuckled.

"That's not necessarily true. If he's anything like you, we can spend a small fortune on all the gaming and computer accessories." Asuna replied.

"Yeah, that's true."

"How are we going to tell our families?"

"Don't worry about that right now, Asuna. There might not be anything to tell them. Right now, let's just-" Kazuto was interrupted by the Asuna's alarm. Both teens sat up, the girl turned it off. The smile faded as the anxiety gripped their hearts.

"It's time.."Asuna announced. She and Kazuto stood. "Will you come with me?" The dark haired boy placed an arm around her.

"I won't leave your side, I promise." Asuna nodded, taking his hand once more, leading him from the room, her grip tightening as they drew closer to see what the future held in store for them.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't look." Asuna cried, hiding her face in Kazuto's shoulder. He held her close as they moved closer to the test.

"You want me to do it?" Asuna nodded. The dark haired teen drew in a breath, looking at the small display. His heart sank as he read the results, turning to face Asuna.

"What does it say?" She asked timidly. Kazuto helped her sit down on the side of the bathtub kneeling in front of her, he took her hands.

"It's going to be okay." He told her sincerely. Asuna gazed into his eyes, tears filling her own.

"I'm pregnant, it's positive isn't it?"

"Remember what we said. Sometimes these things are-"

"Just tell me, please." The boy hesitated.

"Yeah. But listen, these tests can be wrong. False positives happen." Asuna leaned into his body, wrapping her arms around him.

"They aren't wrong that often though. what now?"

"I guess we get you to see a doctor. The blood test is the best way to know for sure and then we go from there. I'm sorry I'm putting you through all this."

"No. Like you said, we were both there. it was just as much my choice. I'm just so scared. Are we even ready for this?"

'I don't think anyone's ever really ready when it comes to their first child. We have a lot to think about now."

"I'll call tomorrow and make an appointment. Do you..want to come with me?"

"Yeah. I wanna be with you through every step, no matter how this turns out."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm really going need you." She sobbed, Kazuto held her close, rubbing her back lovingly.

"I'll always be there, All you have to do is call."He promised. When at last Asuna had calmed down, the pair returned to her bedroom where they sat on the edge of the bed in silence as the results began to sink in. Asuna's anxiety only grew in the stillness.

"What are we going to tell our parents, My-"

"I'll take care of it if the test from the doctor is positive. I'll talk to them and-"

"Do you have any idea how my mom and dad are going to take this, it's not going to be-"

"I know they'll be pretty upset, my family won't exactly be excited about it, but it's going to be all right. I'll take that responsibility, all I want you to do is focus on relaxing, stressing over things isn't going to help, it'll just make it worse for you and I don't want you making yourself sick. Let me handle things."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Asuna praised. Kazuto smirked.

"Yeah, I am pretty awesome." He teased, receiving a playful slap on the arm. Asuna chuckled.

"I love you, so much."The young girl kissed her boyfriend's cheek softly.

"I love you too."

"Hey, do you think you could stay for a while?" Asuna requested. "I won't ask you to be here when everyone gets home, but-"

"I'll stay as long as you want me to. Are you feeling better?"

"A little bit."

"good. do you need anything, I can-"

"I just need you here, and maybe..to not think about this right now."

'Yeah, it's a lot to take in at once. We should find a good distraction. Do you want to go watch a movie or something?"

"I don't know if that'll help honestly. But you're right, it's not doing any good to worry about this. It's just really hard not to."

"It will be until we have a definite answer. We'll sit down and make a plan once we know. Right now, let's take it one day at a 'time. I'll even let you pick the movie."

"You know I can't pick between- " Kazuto sighed.

"Yeah, I know, I can't believe I'm saying this.. We can watch them both."

"Are you sure, I don't want you to feel like I'm torturing you."

"I'll be fine. Do you want to watch it in here or-"

"Definitely in here. I'll go grab some drinks, do you want to set up the computer?"Asuna moved to the bedroom door, turning to watch her boyfriend make his way over to her desk and take hold of the device. She sighed heavily, continuing downstairs to the kitchen and pulling open the refrigerator.

Asuna selected two bottles of water, placing them on the counter, she paused, absentmindedly resting a hand on her belly. She wanted to turn her thoughts away from the possibility of the tiny being nestled inside her, she couldn't help be think of the anger and disappointment on the faces of her family as they heard the news. Was she even capable of caring for the child? What would happen if it was confirmed, Kazuto could decide at any time that he wasn't ready and walk away from them.

"If you're in there, little one," she began softly. "No matter what happens, I'm going to do what's best for you, I promise." Asuna grabbed the drinks and headed back to her room where Kazuto was waiting, laying on his side in the bed, the computer positioned to be between them. She climbed into bed, offering the dark haired teen one of the bottles before making herself comfortable.

"Ready to start the movie?"Kazuto asked, taking a sip from his bottle and replacing the cap.

"Yeah, I guess." Asuna clicked the play button and settled back into her pillows, finding it difficult to concentrate on the images in front of her. The anxiety was getting the best of her as she once again raised her hand, drawing it close to her abdomen. Kazuto glanced over at her, noticing her now trembling hand, reaching out and taking it in his own, he shifted himself in the bed pulling her close in his arms. He pressed his lips to her head softly.

"I got you." He promised. Whatever the future holds for us, always remember that. Most important, know that I love you so much more than I'll ever be able to say."Asuna didn't reply, snuggling into the boy, taking in the warmth he provided.

 _I hope it'll stay this way._ She thought. _I guess we'll know in time, but sometimes, I wish I already had the answer. Not knowing is too hard to deal with._


	4. Chapter 4

Asuna paced nervously outside the medical building, her eyes locked on her phone.

"Where are you, Kazuto?"She grumbled. She raised her head, glancing around the street, finding no sign of the teen. Weeks had passed since Asuna had taken the test. Finally, with a heavy sigh, she scrolled through her phone, stopping at the contact labeled "Kirito," She pressed the button, holding the device to her ear.

"Please pick up." She pleaded, waiting through the dial tone. Her anxiety rapidly increasing with each ring. She began to wonder if Kazuto had changed his mind

"Hello?" The voice answered at last, allowing the girl to feel some relief.

"Hey." She replied, hoping her attempt to hide her concerns were well hidden in her tone. "I just wanted to see if you were still coming. The appointment's only a few minutes away. You didn't forget did you?"

"No. I'm on my way, I know I'm cutting it a little close, but I had to catch a bus and-"

"What happened to your bike?"Asuna lowered herself onto the bench. "Are you okay, you didn't-

"No, I'm fine. It's a long story and I'll explain everything later, it's not important right now. I'm almost there, are you doing okay?' Asuna sighed heavily

"I don't really know. I mean, I guess I'm fine. I've been thinking a lot about this and the closer this appointment gets, the more nervous I am. How can you be so calm about this?" Kazuto paused, unsure of how to answer. It was only in his moments with Asuna that the teen could force himself to appear this way.

 _Kazuto made his way into the house, his mind reeling from Asuna'a news. He made his way to his room, not bothering to stop to greet his sister. After closing the door, he lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling._

 _"How am I gonna do this?"He whispered to himself. How could he possibly support the child, what could he offer Asuna and their child? Each thought became more concerning until he found himself lying awake, unable to sleep barely eating as his own nervousness grew. He couldn't imagine what Asuna felt._

"Kazuto?" Asuna's voice called, pulling the boy from his thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'l be there soon. We're stopping now. I'll talk to you when I get there, okay?" The girl frowned.

"Yeah, I'll meet you outside, I'm waiting right beside the doors."

"I'm on my way. "

"Kazuto?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you..so much."

"I love you too, see you soon." Asuna ended the call drawing in a breath, part of her wishing she had canceled, she didn't feel ready for this.

Kazuto stepped off the bus, placing his phone in his pocket. He took a seat on the bench, taking a moment to calm himself and push the uncertainty from his mind.

 _come on, you have to grow up._ He told himself. After another moment, he forced himself to his feet, continuing his journey. His thoughts wandering back to the questions as he walked.

Soon Asuna was in view. The girl rested on the bench, her hand lightly pressed to her abdomen, she stared absentmindedly. He forced a smile and approached her.

"Hey." He greeted softly, catching her attention. Asuna was on her feet instantly, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey. I'm glad you're here." She said, tightening her grip, the dark haired teen returned the embrace.

"I told you I would be. I'm going to be here no matter what,I promise." he vowed. "We should get inside though, we'll be late."

"You're right, I just-I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

"We got this. It's going to be fine." Asuna pulled away,turning toward the doors. Kazuto reached out, placing a hand on her cheek, gently guiding her back to face him. He leaned forward, kissing her lovingly. The pair moved inside.

The strong scent of disinfectant reminded them both of the hospital, causing Kazuto's stomach to churn. They continued further into the building until they came to the reception desk and waiting area. An older woman greeted them warmly. Kazuto turned, taking notice of the posters on the wall. illustrations of unborn children at various stages of growth were posted throughout the room which was deserted save for three women causally leafing through what appeared to be magazines for new parents, their hands gently rubbing their enlarged bellies.

Suddenly a hand brushed against his.

"Hey, I'm checked in, she said it shouldn't be a long wait." She started toward the row of chairs closest to the small table of magazines.

"They always say that, but what they really mean is you'll be here all afternoon." They sat down next to each other.

"So, we have some time. where's your bike?" Asuna pressed.

"It's not really important right now. we'll talk about it later."

"Is it that bad?"

"It's not really bad, I just think we should wait until after the appointment. I saw this little cafe down the street, we could-"

"okay...you didn't wreck it did you?" Asuna asked in concern.

"No, I didn't. I haven't even been close. You don't have to worry."

"Good." the girl replied. Realizing that he was being pressed as a distraction for her nerves, Kazuto turned to her, taking her hand.

"What's-"

"I sold the bike." He confessed. Stunned, the brown haired girl stared at him through wide eyes.

"You love that bike, why would you do that?"

"Something more important came up and I figured it would be a good idea to start putting some money away."

"So you believe the test?"

"I believe it's possible, and if it is then we'll need the money, if not then I'll get a new one." He explained.

"Kazuto, I-"

"Asuna?" the blonde nurse called from the door.

"You ready for this?" Kazuto asked standing up and pulling her to her feet.

"No, but we're here so let's get this over with." Asuna gripped his hand tightly, leading him to the woman, who smiled warmly.

"come on back." She invited, gesturing them inside.

"We can do this, right?" Asuna whispered to her boyfriend.

"Yeah. just relax, it'll be done soon, we'll know and then we'll go from there." For Asuna, the appointment couldn't be over soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Asuna stared down at the table as the pair sat across from each other in silence. The cafe was small and nearly empty when they arrived following the appointment. They chose a quiet table in a corner. Neither teen had spoken since leaving the exam room in the medical building. The silence was getting to be too much for her.

"Kazuto?" she called softly, not bothering to lift her head.

"Yeah?"

"Are you...upset?"She asked, not sure she really wanted the answer. He had seemed distant on the short walk to their location. receiving no reply, she pressed on, feeling the hot tears forming in her eyes. "If you are, it's okay. I just wish you'd say something. At this point, I wouldn't care if you told me how much you hate me, I just need to-"

"I don't hate you, you know that. I could never hate you, I love you more than anything." He reached across the table, taking her hand.

"You've been so quiet since we left, if you don't want to do this, you know I won't force you, but I'm not going to-"Kazuto gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"I know. I'm glad you wouldn't. I just-It feels...surreal. I'm sorry for being so selfish." Asuna shook her head.

"You're not. I guess we'd better start planning what to say. I can hear the argument now."

"I told you, I'll take care of that. I have a lot to work out right now."

"We do. You weren't the only one involved. It wouldn't be fair to expect you to handle everything, we're a team,right?" Kazuto smiled faintly.

"Yeah. You're right." he said, though he was still determined to take as much of the focus off of Asuna as possible. The girl rested her free hand on her belly, remembering the promise she had made.

"Kazuto, we should be realistic about this. I mean I know what we said before when we weren't sure. Now that we know the little one is here, do you think...keeping the baby is the right thing to do, I mean, financially and we're still in school, we have think of him or her now."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want our baby, I want us to raise it together, I saw the ultrasound and I just..I love him or her already. That's what makes it so hard to talk about all this. I can show you the picture if you're ready, I know you were more focused on calming me down. Is this something you really do want, because if-"

"I'll make it work. I'll start looking for another job tonight. Hopefully it won't take too long." Asuna frowned.

"two jobs and school seems like a bit much, don't you think?"

"don't worry about it I'll be fine." Kazuto assured her. "It's probably for the best that I talk to our parents about this after we have some money put away, just in case."Asuna nodded in agreement. She knew her family wouldn't take the news well. A moment of silence came over them as the teens each thought of the outcome this would have. Both imagining themselves being forced on their own after a shouting match as well as a few broken items scattered through the house.

"You said they gave you a picture?" Kazuto said suddenly.

"Yeah, do you want to see it?" The dark haired teen stood from his chair, moving to sit next to the girl. He watched as she rummaged through her purse for several seconds before handing him the photo.

"It's kind of hard to see right now if you don't know where you're looking." Asuna said, pointing to the tiny bean shape in the image. upon seeing the being which was now currently nestled inside Asuna, Kazuto felt his heart melt, he hadn't expected to feel this way.

"This is..our baby?" he asked in awe, unable to look away.

"Can you believe it, April seems so far away right now, but I think it'll-" Kazuto cut her off with a kiss. wanting her to feel how much he loved her, after a moment, he deepened the affection, embracing her, the sonogram still held in his hand.

"What was that about?" Asuna questioned, but tightened her grip on her boyfriend.

"You're amazing, you know that don't you."

"Kazuto-"

"You're sure you want to go through all this?"

"Yeah, I am. Are you?"

"Never been more sure of anything. Whatever happens, I love you and I'll look after you..both of you."

A/N I know it's short, sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Kazuto sighed heavily, dropping onto his bed. A week had passed since he accompanied Asuna to her appointment and made a promise to her and their unborn child. He had yet to find his second job despite his countless efforts. He knew it would be another long day tomorrow. He closed his eyes, ready to sleep. Before he could drift off,, his phone pulled him back into awareness. He picked it up, glancing at the display.

 _Kazuto,_

 _I know this week has been really crazy for us. I just want to make sure you know how much I love and appreciate everything you're doing. You're the best. I know it all seems frustrating right now, but just remember that there's plenty of time for us to figure things out, like you said, we can get through anything as long as we're together. Whatever happens, I love you so much. I really missed you today. If you have time tomorrow, can you call me? I just want to hear your voice. I know it's late and you've been out all day so I'll let you sleep. Love you, Asuna._

Despite his exhaustion, Kazuto smiled, clicking the text box.

 _I'll make time. I have a better idea, let's meet for lunch tomorrow, anywhere you want. I missed you too. Love you._ Kazuto placed the phone on his night stand, settling in for the night. He was already looking forward to seeing Asuna. Knowing that She was carrying his child had filled his heart with even more love for her, something he never thought possible. He soon gave in to his fatigue.

It was later that afternoon when Asuna arrived at the little restaurant, she sat down on the bench, just outside the doors. It wouldn't be long before Kazuto would join her. She rested a hand on her belly absentmindedly. _Your Daddy should be here soon, little one._ She thought with a smile. _He's been trying really hard to make sure he can give us what we need._ She watched as a couple exited the building. The dark haired boy placed an arm around the girl beside him, kissing her cheek softly.

"We should hurry, the movie starts in less than an hour." The girl said, snuggling close to him as they passed her. Asuna's smile faded, she felt tears in her eyes. She missed her boyfriend. She missed having Kazuto by her side each day, he had always been only a phone call away. She whipped away her tears, sniffling.

"Hey, you okay?" Kazuto asked, kneeling down in front of her. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah, it's fine."She assured him.

"Why are you so upset?"

"It's nothing, I don't even really know why I'm crying. I saw this couple and he was holding her and it made me think of us and I don't get to see you as much. I know you're trying to support us and I shouldn't-I miss you so much and I know it's stupid to cry over it, it's not like you're never coming back..." Kazuto embraced her.

"I don't think it's stupid. The doctor said this might happen, it's normal. It's all part of being a mom."The teen soothed. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

"I know...I'm so sorry." Asuna tightened her grip on Kazuto.

"Don't be. If something's bothering you, I want you to tell me and I'll do everything I can to make it right. It doesn't matter what time it is or where I am."

"But..you h-had so many things you wanted to do and-"Kazuto released her, pulling away to look into her eyes.

"More than anything, I want this, the three of us. Everything else can come later. I'm not giving up on those things, I'm just setting them aside for now. We'll have all the time in the world to do those things together."

"Y-you really want this, you're not just saying it to make me feel better?"She sniffled.

"I'm saying it because it's true. I love you both."

"We love you too. Thanks ."

"For what?"

"Being so patient with me, for love me-us as much as you do."Kazuto took Asuna's hands in his own.

"Speaking of loving you, there's something I wanted to say to you. I was going to wait until I had some money put away, and you don't have to say anything right now, but it's something to think about."

"What is it?"Kazuto reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box.

"This isn't much." He began. "But I didn't exactly do it the right way the first time. I'll buy you a better one once we get everything settled, for now, it'll be my promise to you. Asuna, I don't have much to give you, and I can't promise you that life will be perfect or that I can give you everything you want. But I will always make sure you have everything you need. I-" He paused, searching for the right words. "You're more precious to me than my own life and I..want to spend the rest of my life proving that to you. Will you marry me..again, in real life this time?" He opened the box, revealing the silver ring inside. Fresh tears filled Asuna's eyes.

"Kazuto-"She began in awe.

"I'm sorry, I should've planned this out better. I was on my way here and I just-it kind of hit me. Like I said, eventually I'll be able to get you a-"

"This one's perfect. Yes."Kazuto slipped the ring onto Asuna's finger. The girl smiled through her tears, leaning forward and kissing him at last their kiss was broken, Kazuto rose to his feet, pulling Asuna up with him. Asuna leaned into him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her.

"Get a room, you guys!" The pair released each other, turning to greet Sugu. The girl chuckled. Kazuto grinned.

"And miss out on embarrassing you, not a chance." He teased.

"Jerk." she replied playfully, turning to Asuna.

"Hey, it's been a little while. I was starting to wonder if you guys were..." She allowed her voice to trail off.

"No, we're fine. We've just had a lot going on."Asuna replied.

"I'm glad you guys are okay. I won't keep you, I was actually just passing by. Later tonight I'm hoping to get a group together and work on that new quest. If you guys feel like it, you should join us."

"I don't know, Sugu, we-"

"We'll be there." Asuna promised, with a smile.

"Great, how's seven?"

"Perfect. We'll see you then." The couple watched the girl continue on her way until she was out of hearing distance.

"Are you sure you're up to that, I mean-" Asuna took his hand.

"I'll be fine. You don't have to worry, it isn't like it was before."

"I know, I guess I can be a little overprotective sometimes, I'm sorry."

"First time parents usually are. You're going to be a great dad."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right." Asuna teased. "We should meet there a little earlier, we can tell Yui. Come on, let's get something to eat and by the way, you're taking the rest of the day off from your job search."

"If I did that-"

"We'd still be fine. I miss you..I really need this today." How could he possibly refuse her?

"Okay. What do you want to do after lunch then?"

"I have a few ideas, we'll talk about it inside."


End file.
